There Is More Then One Hogwarts
by JBxKeyser
Summary: This is about a magical school in the america's, and basied all of the story on Harry Potter and you will notice a surpise vistor in the future.


There is More Then One Hogwarts

By: JB Keyser

Chapter One:

The House of Tyler

"Amy Rose Tyler! You are going to be late if you don't hurry up." A woman yelled as she unlocked the door of the house.

The front room was decorated with a painted mural of the night sky, with a white ceiling. The family room seemed normal except all the robes all over the ground, and needles working on the hems themselves. If you were to step into the house you would have thought, this is one weird place where are the wires. This house was a magical house in the middle of the forest in Virginia.

A young girl, around the age eleven, had run down the long spiraling stairs around the house and exclaimed, "Mom! I can't find my wand!"

The woman (the girl's mother) called out, "I had it sweetie! Now hurry up, you father needs to cast a spell on the door so that we can get to the Train station on time!"

A man came out through the kitchen holding a box wrapped in a scarf that was a brilliant red with gold stripes on it and a magnificent lion upon it. The cloth roared every time you touch the lion's delicately sewn tail, as the man had found out as he petted the cloth. "Wow, you didn't tell me you did that, Trisha."

"Well, I am enjoying this book about on what we can do for this new idea I heard about, called S.P.E.W. made by a girl who also believes that house elves should not be over worked." answered the mother as a bell rang. "Oh, dear that would be Twilight. She must want her paycheck. I'll be right back."

The girl had finally found her wand and exclaimed, "Okay, dad! I am ready to go. Where is mom?"

"Your mother went to go pay one of her 'workers.' She'll be back in three…two…one."

The mother came back looking as fashionable as ever in a new muggle outfit, "Okay, are we ready to go to school?"

"Yes we are. Dad did you get permission from the Presidency of Magic, to perform the spell you are going to cast?" Amy asked with a face of curiosity as she fixed her spectacles into a perfect position.

"Of course, I do work for the Presidency as an Auror; I don't want to get fired from my job." He answered with a smirk, the father then laughed, "Besides who said you had the authority to ask that question?"

"I did" she burst out as she stuck her tongue at her father.

The father then lifted her up and then tickled her. Amy was laughing, "Dad! I don't want to miss the train let's go!"

Her father put her down and said, "Well, it's just because you are going to be gone for a long time. Do you have your owl, Fredrick with you?"

"Of course mother, you don't need to bug me about it." Amy said as she then jumped and exclaimed, "Let's go! Let's go! I want to be a wizard like dad!"

"You mean witch sweetie." Her mother corrected as she did last minute fix up with her daughter's robes.

Amy then exclaimed, "Mom stop picking with my clothes. Besides, a witch makes it sound evil. Let's GO!"

Amy's father lifted up his wand and yelled, "_Eo ire itum!_" A bright purple light came out of his wand and reappeared around the door changing colors instead of being purple, it had changed to a blue and then a bright silver-white. Quickly the magic had vanished and it looked different, instead of its usual Victorian sheen, it had turned into a rustic and ruined door.

Amy slowly opened the door fearing it would fall down and collapse, but she then realized it was sturdy and exclaimed, "Hey this a magic cover I can tell!" Amy then opened the door and saw to her surprise had a thousand people at one place and Amy was just awed and ran out of the door.

Chapter Two:

A Train to Nowhere

Amy began to be excited when she saw the train at the train station and saw fellow wizards and witches all saying goodbye to their kids. Amy felt the magic everywhere and was really excited about everything. She had a large smile on her face and jumped around and hummed witch jiggles as she put her Stuff away and carried her midnight black owl.

As she was closing her eyes she felt strong magic in the air and began looking around and saw a little boy her age sulking and looking sad as he petted a little gray kitten in his lap. Amy walked towards the boy and said, "You look a bit lonely out here. Where are your parents?"

"They had to leave; they had to do other things." The boy said with a quivering voice.

Amy felt guilty for the boy and then thought of an excellent idea. "Why don't you meet my parents, and you can 'loan' them for awhile, so to speak."

The boy just looked happy but then said, "You're really smart, I like that. What's your name?"

Amy was blushing red and then exclaimed, "Well now I feel really stupid. My name is Amy Tyler. What is yours?"

"My name is Alan Arthurson, but you can just call me Arthur," the boy said while standing up and holding his grey kitty tightly.

Amy then held Arthur's hand tightly and ran towards her parents and said, "Hi mom, and dad. This is Arthur, he's my new friend."

Arthur was holding his cat and said, "Hello Mister and Misses Tyler. It is nice to meet you."

Amy's father came over and said, "Well aren't you polite," he slapped Arthur on the back as he continued saying, "You are the one few ones. So are you from the United States, Canada, or Mexico?"

"I'm from Canada, my dad's Minister of Magic there," Arthur said as he petted his now meowing kitten. He whispered, "Juliet calm down please."

Amy's father exclaimed, "Well that is something to be proud, of I guess your parent's aren't here, and aren't home most of the time. I'm going to adopt you as apart of the family. I think that would be polite for my daughter's first friend."

Amy complained, "Dad! I have other friends. Just because they aren't human doesn't mean they aren't friendly."

Trisha looked at the two and they had suddenly grown silent and apologized to each other. The silence broke as the train conductor exclaimed, "All aboard train five and one-half to NA Academy of Magic."

The mother hugged both Amy and Arthur and the children holding their pets dearly ran onto the train. When the two new friends found an apartment they settled down across from each other.

"So exactly how do'ya think this train is going to travel, it can't continue on broken tracts." Amy asked as she fixed her glasses and looked outside the window waving to her parents.

Arthur then waved back with a large smile as he petted the cat and said, "I wish I had as nice of parents, as you do."

Amy was surprised by this comment and the emblem around Fredrick's emblem glowed bright neon blue. Fredrick then began to fly around like a ballistic and crowed in pain as feathers fell off his neck and on everyone.

Amy reacted to this with surprise and yelled, "_Escendo!_" and a white light appeared around the necklace as it began to rise into the air, and then dropped to the ground. Suddenly the ebony black owl turned into a Raven and the raven began to flutter wildly trying to escape from his cage.

The train began to start and the conductor proclaimed throughout the train as it began, "Everyone please remain seated as the train takes flight."

Amy wasn't paying attention to the conductor she was trying to open the cage and calm the bird down by saying, "_Crarcu, crarvicar, craricarcar!_" The bird was still flapping its wings but it was just flying as Amy fell straight onto the floor as the train began to ascend up into the mid-day sky.

Twenty minutes later, then the conductor announced, "You are now allowed to leave your seat, we will be arriving to NA Academy of Magic in Eight hours and thirty-four minutes, a snack cart shall be passing by in ten minutes and will be coming every half hour. Thank you and have a nice trip."

Amy stood up murmuring phrases like, "I'll tell you when I'm having a good time." When Amy looked up she saw Arthur's face and she realized her mistake and then yelled, "Mom is so going to kill me, when she finds out."

Arthur was in the corner very confused and mumbled, "What-t just happened?" Arthur had never seen anything like this in his life. He was just brought into a world of chaos without knowing it until to late.

Amy sat down and the raven perched on her shoulder as the necklace burned into a bright silvery-white. Amy put her hand to her face and just said, "I can speak Corvusbeak, which is bird speak, but if you want to go into literal translation it means, 'Raven beak.' Do you understand that right now, I'm not allowed to say anything else and if I did I would endanger your life. If you don't want to be my friend, that's fine. I'm used to being a loner. I'm going to change into robes now." Amy picked up the necklace that had left a burn mark on the floor, and now gripped it into her hand, which burned. She opened the sliding door and then called, "_Accio _Robes." Black flowing robes had come out of nowhere into her hands.

She entered an compartment and then asked, "Are you going to change, 'cause I need to and the boy kicked me out."

"Oh sure, you can enter, it would be my pleasure. Come in, let me kick out my twin brothers. Okay Alfred, Brice, out!" Two blonde hair twins came out and then Amy entered the room.

"Thanks, I wish I could do that. Then again, I don't live in a household of brothers or sisters." Amy said as she changed her clothes.

The girl had brilliant red hair put up in a large ponytail and giggled, "That's why you were so shy. I thought it had something to do about that. Bloody! Who made your robe!" She said as she put her black robe on with a pink plaid outfit underneath.

((Picture here))

Amy blushed and said, "My mom made them. She's in charge of ART Robes, magic and style combined. When I get sorted they are going to turn into my house colors."

The girl began jumping up and down screaming, "Oh my! Oh my! You must be Amy Tyler, Trisha Tyler's daughter. It is so cool to meet you! I am your mom's number one fan. Though she is a muggle she still makes the best in the business!"

Amy was once again shocked and said, "Wow, I'm guessing you're the Cobalt girl my mom talks about sometimes. I love your father's brooms, best in the Americas, and maybe the world."

Amy and the girl left the room and went into her compartment and Arthur was in there dressed for school and playing with his kitty. "Hi, Amy; hi, Elisabeth." When he said Elisabeth's name it sounded as if he didn't like her that much.

Amy and Elisabeth both said at the same time, "You know her!" Then they both laughed and sat down.

For the seven hours and twenty minutes they enjoyed every since moment together. Even at times Arthur was interested in the Quidditch conversations that came over time and time again.

Then her robe pocket turned ice cold. She pulled out her necklace and saw frost crystals come out of her now purple necklace. Amy thought, "Oh dear, not here, not today." A commotion was outside the hall and Elisabeth and Arthur both reached for the door. They both slide the door open.

A group of four boys and girls were in the hall, one was being held up in the air by a boy. Another girl was laughing, while the other boy was punching the girl.

Amy hated the discrimination between wizards and muggles. It is horrifying, neither Arthur nor Elisabeth liked the idea either of them they stood in front of the man. Arthur commanded, "Let her go jerk."

Amy wore her necklace and went outside the cabin folding her arms. Her crow sat upon her shoulder, she fixed her spectacles and said, "Leave scoundrel, we do not need your actions here."

The girl who was laughing stopped laughing and said, "Nice necklace. To bad I hate your family. I won't let her go, she is a muggle I don't have to, your not strong enough yet to do "Defense Against the Dark Arts" spells yet, I'm not afraid of you." The girl the snapped her fingers and the boy came over that was holding the girl in the air dropped her. They stood in front of Amy.

Amy then said, "I don't care what you do to me just don't hurt them."

The girl laughed and then said, "Let us start the pain. Go for it brethren, this is going to be fun." The boys got out there wands and began calling out for the Stinging Hex.

Amy's eyes began to water hurt as red weals began to appear on her arm. Fredrick cawed and then flew out of the hallway. Minutes later a man dressed in black robes entered the scene and exclaimed, "_Accio Wands_!" All of the group's wands flew out of their hands, and into his.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, especially you three," he said pointing his hand at the group that was torturing the girl and Amy. "You are second and third years and you are hurting first years, that is insulting. We will have a talk with your head of house when we get to the academy, now go into a booth and if I see or hear you have been torturing more students I will discuss with the headmistress that you all will be expelled!"

The group left, and Amy fell on her knees and fell unconscious to the ground.

Thirty minutes later Amy felt the train stop and she exclaimed, "Where am I?"

Arthur smiled, "I'm glad you woke up, it's time to get sorted into our houses!"

Then Elisabeth stood up holding the girl that was beaten up and said, "I'm just glad that Professor Heffling found us. You okay?"

The girl spoke saying, "Estoy bien. No necesito tu ayudar." She then pulled Elizabeth off her, and began to walk out of the booth and into the hallway.

Amy quickly got up and ran after Luz. Amy exclaimed, "Esperame!"

Luz turned around quickly with a surprised expression on her face. "¿Usted esta hablando con mi?"

"¡Sí!" Amy said as she took a deep breath. "Tu necesitas una amiga ¿Verdad?"

Luz was just awed on how this girl seemed to know Spanish so well and just nodded her head.

Amy then smiled and just said, "Deseo ser su amiga."

Luz then just began to cry and Amy came over and patted her on the back.

Arthur and Elisabeth had ran throughout the halls trying to find Amy. When they did they found her comforting Luz. Finally they breathed heavily, "We have to get sorted into our houses. Let's go!" Arthur helped up Amy and Amy helped up Luz and they all ran outside to go.

A short man came by and exclaimed, "First years! This way please!"

The group followed slowly behind and began to enter the tiny boats that began going down the river towards a bend which revealed a large lake with a castle in the middle.

* * *

Next Chapter:

The Singing Top Hat

As you guess I am back and rearing in action, I will be working on a lot of things that I need to work on, so please calm down. I will get to them once I am in Spring Break (Which is starting the second Saturday of April) I hope to be typing more often later, BAI!


End file.
